In this study, the relation between mother's recollections of certain child behaviors and child-rearing techniques and parallel information obtained at an earlier time is investigated. Issues of maternal recall of children's early characteristics are of special relevance in etiological questions of psychopathology. Although previous research has demonstrated that in general the correspondence between these two sources of data is low, there is still much to be learned about what determines when mother's recollections are more or less accurate. (1) Are certain kinds of information recollected more accurately than others? (2) How does the mother's current view of the child color her memories? The subjects are mothers of 26-month-old children who are part of a study of etiology of behavior problems. Mothers are currently observing and reporting child behavior and parental rearing behavior. They will also reconstruct their parallel observations of the child's behavior and their own behavior when the child was 18 months old (Z01 MH 00275).